


From the Past

by JuneLuxray



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Especially when both friends are mages, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLuxray/pseuds/JuneLuxray
Summary: Vivienne reflects upon her first meeting with the eventual Herald of Andraste in the Circle at Ostwick, and watches as she transforms into a powerful leader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago, intending for it to be much shorter, but here I am. There was more content planned, which I may or may not write if I have the time/motivation. It was inspired by a conversation a human mage can have with Vivienne in Haven, when Vivienne asks about the Herald's relationship with a Senior Enchanter Lydia, and mourns her death. It was also inspired by a codex entry in-game found in the haunted chateau in the Emerald Graves, about ways to try to prevent magic from forming in children.
> 
> Also, I am tired of all the Vivienne hate going on in this fandom. Is Vivienne perfect? Do I agree with her politics? No. I don't have to agree with a character's politics or every behavior to like them; it's unrealistic to have every protagonist and follower have the very same opinions as each other, and I think she was written very well. She's definitely not an evil person, and she is a nuanced character worthy of respect and attention. I see so many fics portraying her as a cold, uncaring witch, when she is far more, and she does have a heart, as much as many people forget. Try listening to some of the dialogue between her and Bull, and Cole makes a comment that she's afraid of being seen as weak by showing she cares-- and mentions that she does, a lot.
> 
> So, Vivienne positive fic: let's get this show on the road.

_**Harvestmere, 9:20 Dragon**_  
  
The doors of the great tower slowly swung open, allowing in the drifting sunlight that peeked through the intermittently cloudy sky. The smell of the old books mingled with that of the city not far outside. The sound of armor clinking as the wearers moved, the subtle clacking of heels, and the almost imperceptible sound of cloth moving in the breeze stirred, and the creaking of the doors resounded as they went the other way and closed. A tall young woman with long, curly black hair was made taller than the templars behind her with her heels as entered the tower in a flowing black and white dress, her head held high and her staff held upright as she made her way into the tower. A few glances about made her smile, ever-so-slightly, as memories met her.   
  
Another mage had been waiting in the entrance hall, who beamed at the sight of the young woman. She was a short elven woman in a simple blue mage robe, with blonde hair that was beginning to whiten in a few streaks and ears that were beginning to droop slightly. Her eyes and skin were starting to wrinkle, but it had no sway over her face at all. Her beaming smile and bright eyes made her young as ever, and she looked up in utter glee as her former apprentice met her eyes and beamed back. The clinking of the young woman's heels hurried as the two approached, and she knelt down to give a hug (which she rarely granted to anyone) to the older mage. The elder laughed, brightly, and patted the young woman's back, not fighting back the tear or two that slipped from her eyes. "Ah, Vivienne, my darling, it's so good to see you again!"  
  
Vivienne laughed as the other woman clamped on, and she smiled cheekily at her elder. " _Senior_ Enchanter Lydia," she greeted as they pulled back, "it's an utter delight to see you again." She looked towards the templar who was waiting beside her, his hands behind his back, helmet off so she could see his grin. He was a tan man with close-cut dark brown hair who reaching forty, but he looked no older than thirty, and had the glint in his eyes of someone who loved to joke. "Knight _Captain_ Albin."  
  
" _Enchanter to the Imperial Court of Orlais_ Vivienne now, so I've heard. As opposed to _Apprentice_." he teased. "Congratulations on the appointment, My Lady."  
  
"Thank you, Darling. I'm actually here on business from the Empress of Orlais, and I have just come for a visit."  
  
"And that's the Vivienne we know and love." Lydia said with a mock sigh. " _Patience_ , my darling. You've only just arrived from the White Spire back to the Ostwick Circle. All good things come to those who _work and wait_. Including titles." She waved them along in the direction of the next hall. "Have a spot of tea with Albin and I."  
  
"Aye," the templar agreed, heading alongside them, "I got the Knight Commander to give me a short break after today's harrowing experience, and I intend to get the tea I've rightly deser--" He was cut off as the sound of panicked screaming and wailing of a young girl came from a room adjacent to the door to the hall they were just about to enter. He and Lydia frowned, immediately knowing the source of the screams. "Oh, no. No, I told them not to do that _today!_ " he shouted in frustration, hurrying to the door. Lydia and a befuddled Vivienne followed, and the door was swung open. Inside was a little room, scarcely decorated and grim, with two templars flanking the doorway. In the center was a tired-looking mage with an empty phylactery in his pocket and a needle in his hand, sitting on a stool beside a tiny, freckled young girl with short, dark brown hair, who was screaming, kicking, and crying frantically and squirming. In her other hand was a stuffed bear that was rapidly changing colors, the bearer of her magic in her distress.  
  
The mage looked up to the entrants and sighed in relief at the sight of them. "Senior Enchanter, thank goodness you're here," he cried, "the girl's being unreasonable. I--"  
  
"No, she's not. She's scared out of her mind, and she has every right to be." Albin snapped, glaring hard at the mage, who shrank back from his stare. The girl had loosened her wrist from him, and after quickly glancing towards the door and seeing the templars, she scrambled to the farthest corner and curled herself into a little ball. She kept crying and wailing as the hapless mage looked up to the others. "I took her from her home-- her _abusive_ household-- _today_ , and I _told_ you to give her at least a day to adjust to the Circle tower!"  
  
"If you haven't noticed," the mage protested, "her magic's strong for a six year old girl! One of the Senior Enchanters told me to do it _now,_ because they were worried she'd escape."  
  
Lydia glared, hard, at him, and he silenced. "Get out, and give me the needle and phylactery. I know which enchanter you're talking about, and I'll be having some stern words with him."  
  
The mage quickly complied, handed the items demanded, and hurried out. Albin turned to the other templars, nodding his head to them. "Stand outside by the door, you're scaring the life out of the little thing. I'll handle anything that happens." The other two templars headed outside, slamming the door behind them. Vivienne gave a befuddled look to the girl, and then the others. Albin crossed his arms. "I took that girl from her home today. Her name's Dawn Trevelyan, and she came from one of the noble homes." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Her parents tried to douse her magic by damn near _drowning_ her and tacking leeches on her. We were called because her magic started making things fly in and out of the house and breaking windows when trying to, ahem, 'cure' her. Her parents wouldn't even _look_ at her when I took her." he murmured, face fallen, nose wrinkling in supreme disgust. "She's been through _enough_ today. She threw up twice on the way here. The phylactery could wait."  
  
Vivienne's eyes widened, and she looked towards the little girl, who was clinging desperately to her toy and shaking powerfully. Her eyes softened and her face fell. "The poor thing," she said softly, "she must be utterly _terrified_. Six years old?"  
  
"Six years old." Lydia confirmed. "She'll be safe now that she's with us instead of her family, but she needed time to adjust. I would have recommended at least a few days to calm down and get acquainted with the tower before trying to get the blood for her phylactery."  
  
"You might as well get it done now and over with." Vivienne said with a sigh. "Can I assist you?"  
  
"Yes. Do what Knight-Captain Albin asks you to. I'll wait here."  
  
Albin approached the girl, who stared up at him, wide-eyed. He knelt down and smiled at her. "Hi, there, Dawn."  
  
"Hi." she murmured shakily. She seemed to calm down slightly in his presence, though she was still shaking and whimpering. She looked over his shoulder as Vivienne approached, and she shrank back a bit, bewildered. Vivienne, likewise, knelt down and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Hello, Dawn." she greeted. "My name is Enchanter Vivienne. And who is this?" she asked, pointing to the stuffed bear doll. Dawn looked between the doll and her, and shrugged.  
  
"Barnaby." she murmured. Vivienne nodded.  
  
"A fine name, indeed. I've noticed you like changing his coat colors. Can you choose what color you want to make him?"  
  
Dawn nodded and stared hard at the doll, changing his coat to purple. She held him in her lap, looking between Albin and Vivienne in mild worry, but she stared in surprise when they just smiled and clapped. "Very good!" Albin praised. "How about... er... green? Green is a lovely color."  
  
The little mage nodded. Her magic washed over the bear again, turning him to a forest green. She gasped and smiled sheepishly as the two clapped for her again, and her cheeks reddened. "Good job." Vivienne praised. "Do you see Senior Enchanter Lydia there?" she asked, gesturing towards the other mage. Dawn nodded. "She just wants to give you a tiny prick so we don't lose track of you. You're a very special girl, and we want you to stay safe."  
  
Dawn hesitated, looking between the smiling Senior Enchanter and the two adults before her. "You promise it's just a little poke?" she asked warily. Albin nodded.  
  
"Yeah! Just a little thing. Boy, am I sure jealous of you. You're so special you get to have a phylactery of your own!"  
  
She hesitated a little longer, and nodded, standing up; she reached for Albin's hand, and he took it gently. He escorted her back to the little stool where Lydia was waiting, and Dawn sat down, though she was beginning to shake in fear again, clutching Barnaby tight against her in her free arm. Vivienne cleared her throat, and the girl looked toward her as Lydia gently grasped the girl's hand. "Darling, can you turn Barnaby's coat white?" she asked. Dawn nodded and quickly did so.  
  
"Good job!" Albin praised. "How about... I don't know, a starry pattern?"  
  
Dawn focused a bit harder, but the bear turned a dark blue, and little yellow stars decorated it. She felt Lydia pulling back the sleeve of her dress, and almost looked when Vivienne caught her attention.  
  
"How about pink, Darling? Can you turn him pink?"  
  
Dawn felt the pinch of the needle, but was too busy focusing on Barnaby to care. Barnaby turned a hot pink, and Lydia got the blood she needed. Dawn finally looked as Lydia used a bit of healing magic to seal the wound effortlessly, and siphoned the blood into the vial. Her fingers flickered and sparked as she tapped the vial, and it began to glow in the presence of the young girl, who stared in unblinking fascination. It grew brighter as Lydia lifted it near her, and Dawn gently gasped as it illuminated. " _Wooow._ " she breathed. Lydia laughed.  
  
"Wow, indeed. All done, Darling. You're all done."  
  
"All done?" Dawn asked, staring up in surprise. Vivienne nodded.  
  
"All done. You were so brave, my dear. You should be proud."  
  
Dawn's cheeks flushed red. She took Albin's hand again as they headed out to the hall, and was instructed to wait on a bench for a few moments while the adults talked a little ways away. One of the templars by the door took the phylactery and headed to store it while Dawn waited, still turning Barnaby various colors.  
  
"... The templar with me suggested we just forcibly cancel her magic, but I was worried it'd make things worse." Albin murmured to the mages a short ways away. "Poor thing's been through enough as it is. So I stopped at a toy shop on the way and bought a little stuffed bear for her to try her magic on. She's been repeatedly changing its color." He chuckled. "You should have seen the toy maker's face."  
  
"That's actually rather impressive," Vivienne remarked, "a young mage with that level of power could commonly burn down buildings or hurt people by accident. She's capable of controlling it with willpower alone to focus it on a toy." She smiled. "I think she will be capable of a great many more things, now that she's here."  
  
The Senior Enchanter nodded. "I will be her primary teacher. She will need more attention due to abuse suffered and her abilities." Lydia said calmly. "Besides, perhaps I could be a better mother figure to her than her parents were. She needs that sort of care."  
  
"You always _did_ want a child of your own." Vivienne pointed out. "This child will be exceptional, if you raise her. I believe the girl belongs here, in the safety of the Circle. For now, perhaps we should ask if she'd like to join us for tea."  
  
Lydia nodded and approached the girl, who looked up from her stuffed animal and up to the mage. "Hi." she greeted sheepishly.  
  
"Hi!" Lydia said with a giggle. "My name is Lydia. And you're going to be my personal student."  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked, surprised. "I get to have a tutor again?"  
  
"Yes, Darling." Lydia promised, kneeling to her eye-level. "And I'm hoping we can be friends. I think we'll learn a lot from each other."  
  
That was all it took. Dawn latched onto her in a tight hug, and while the elven mage was caught a bit off-guard, she chuckled and returned the hug. "Come, now," she urged as Dawn finally pulled away, taking her hand, "come with us for some tea."  
  
The other two caught up with them, and Vivienne smiled fondly at the young girl. "You're safe now, Darling. You're in the best of hands."

* * *

  
**9:21 Dragon**  
  
_Dearest Vivienne,_  
  
_It was so good to read your last letter. It sounds like Orlais is treating you well, as I expected; it's just the right environment for you, and I know you are destined for great things there._  
  
_In regards to your inquiry to young Dawn, she has adjusted very well over the last year to life in the Circle. She fits in well with her fellow apprentices, and is quite popular among them. It wasn't easy at first-- poor Dawn woke up several times in the middle of the night wailing the first month-- but she's adapted. She was introduced to a similarly displeased young templar in training named Anna; Anna was the child of a mage from the Circle at Dairsmuid, and was raised by the Chantry. She has little to no desire to become a templar, but she has been brought here to start her training. Likewise, she spent several nights crying. Albin decided to introduce the two, and now they're inseparable. The templars aren't pleased, as they don't want templars and mages to become too friendly with each other, but objections were fewer when they both stopped crying so much.  She seems disappointed that few of the templars are as friendly as Albin, but she never complains._  
  
_Dawn has proven herself to be both good at controlling magic and a quick study, much like you. She has become the star apprentice of her age group, and will continue to impress, and I am so, so proud of her. I've grown rather fond of the girl; she's just such a sweetheart, and just wants to be loved. It's heartbreaking to think about the fact that I have probably given her the most love and attention she has ever received in her life, but at least she is safe here, rather than staying in an abusive household. My inquiries to the guard to check on the other children in the Trevelyan household have all been ignored, not that I'm surprised. A noble family would never be investigated for child abuse._  
  
_I'm pleased to hear that your efforts in your new position have borne fruit, and that you have transformed the title of Enchanter to the Imperial Court into a position of real power. Empress Celene does not know her luck to have such an educated and talented adviser at her side-- I would expect no less out of one of my former students. I also know it has not been easy. The nobility of Orlais can be a powerful and cruel force at times, and I am happy to see they have not succeeded in disparaging you at all. This could mean great things, not just for you, but for mages in general. Dawn may grow into a world with more opportunities for talented mages. You bring us hope._  
  
_I'm so proud of you._  
  
_Love,_  
  
_Senior Enchanter Lydia._

* * *

  
**9:31 Dragon**  
  
_My Darling Vivienne,_  
  
_I'm glad to hear that Orlais has been treating you well, as has Duke Bastien de Ghislain. It has been difficult to get word to and from you over the last year, due to the accursed Blight. Thank the Maker that the Hero of Fereldan was capable of killing the Archdemon so quickly, lest we all be infested with Darkspawn, but I am glad to hear you are well. I was worried that the Blight would spread to Orlais, and thank Andraste it did not. Say what you want about Fereldens, but no one can deny that they are a strong people to handle such a crisis so quickly and survive._  
  
_In regards to your inquiries to Dawn, she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman, but she is still a teenager. She is balking at the constraints of the Circle and has expressed a desire to see the world. It's not unexpected; all young Circle mages go through a stage when they question the necessity of the Circle. The First Enchanter has decided she has both the temperament and noble lineage to become one of the Circle's foremost ambassadors; now that she has passed her Harrowing, he has started training her in etiquette. Dawn is a quick study in that, too, but she seems like she wants something else, or more, I'm not sure. She has expressed an interest in teaching, as she has been an excellent tutor, and she's very gifted in teaching the younger students; I believe it is a suitable career path for her, and I encourage it. A few years down the road of experience, and I am going to declare her my Junior Enchanter._  
  
_She passed her Harrowing just last year-- the same age as you when you passed yours-- and while I can't say it wasn't an... experience for us all, it's done. Of course, just a few weeks later, some Wardens were visiting the Circle, looking for recruits. I didn't like the way one of them was eyeing Dawn, and I was worried she'd be tricked into wanting to join them. Mercifully, it didn't come to that. Dawn's practically my own daughter, like you are, and I couldn't bear the thought of her ending up a Warden. She's been too good for the Circle; she will report any and all templar abuses when the mages are too afraid to, and the younger mages feel safer around her. She's also been a very vocal opponent of the Rite of Tranquility, and she's on her own crusade to end the practice._  
  
_I know you act icy around the other players of the Great Game, and I can't blame you, you'd have to be to be a successful player-- but it's always so sweet of you to ask about the both of us. Don't worry, I won't go telling anyone! One day, I'll have to find dispensation for Dawn to visit you in Orlais; it may help soothe some of her desire to see the world. She may also take cue from your composure; as you have said, a leash can be pulled from either end, and I think it's a lesson she could learn. She has mixed feelings on the state of the Circle, but she's not planning on staging a rebellion or joining the Libertarians; it's not as though she has anywhere else to go. Perhaps you can inspire her._  
  
_I admit, I am worried about the stability of the Circle. The Libertarians have become more restless than ever, and there have been increased calls for freedom, and I foresee the situation growing more dire. Please continue to report on the situation from Orlais; perhaps the Loyalists can organize a counter-movement before a foolish war breaks out._  
  
_On a less grim note, please, visit us again sometime soon, please! It's been years, and I know you are busy, but make some time for your favorite Senior Enchanter, hmm?_  
  
_Love,_  
  
_Senior Enchanter Lydia._

* * *

 **Firstfall, 9:40 Dragon**  
  
_Vivienne,_  
  
_It's happened. I can't believe it's happened. My heart clenches in fear just writing this. The Circles have begun to rise in rebellion. Templars and mages are going mad and killing each other and innocents in what will grow into a full-scale war. How could Grand Enchanter Fiona allow this to happen?_  
  
_I have no words for how relieved I am that you were unharmed by the bloodbath that transpired in the White Spire. When I heard, I was utterly terrified that you were dead or injured. Please, stay with the Empress. Stay safe. As soon as the foolish civil war Gaspard has chosen to start subsides, attention must be turned to the Mage-Templar War._  
  
_The Ostwick Circle hasn't fallen into open rebellion yet, but it's going to happen. For the moment, we cling to neutrality, but tensions are rising among the mages and templars. The First Enchanter, Knight-Commander Albin, and I all agree that the war will reach us from within. There have been whispers of leaving from some of the mages, and it will come to a boil._  
  
_Dawn has done her best to maintain some semblance of normalcy for her apprentices; she teaches them as though the Circles have never voted to leave the Chantry at all, and they take some solace in her composure. That said, she knows as well as I that the war cannot be delayed forever. I have caught her up late at night numerous times over the last month studying powerful defensive spells and glyphs, and she tries to wave it off as research, but I know she's already looking into ways to protect her students when the rebellion strikes. She's no fool._  
  
_Stay in Val Royeaux for now and organize the Loyalists. We'll no doubt be forced to join you shortly._  
  
_No matter what happens, know that I love you, Darling, and I'm so proud of you._  
  
_Love,_  
  
_Senior Enchanter Lydia._  
  
****

* * *

**Bloomingtide, 9:41 Dragon**  
  
_(The parchment is wrinkled and stained by what looks like teardrops in several spots. The handwriting is similar to, but differs distinctly, from Lydia's)_  
  
_Enchanter Vivienne,_  
  
_I regret to inform you that this is not Senior Enchanter Lydia. This is her Junior Enchanter, Dawn Trevelyan. I don't know if you remember me from when I was a little girl, screaming in terror from getting my phylactery, but I know that you and Lydia sent each other letters frequently. I (the paper is scratched out over a few lines, and dried teardrops have stained some of the words) have the misfortune of telling you, and you the misfortune of receiving word, that Senior Enchanter Lydia has died. She was murdered by one of her apprentices when the Ostwick Circle collapsed. I apologize for not getting this letter to you sooner, but the last few months have been chaotic._  
  
_We are at our wit's end. Knight-Commander Albin, Knight-Captain Anna, First Enchanter Channer, a very few other mages and templars, a handful of very young apprentices, and I, are all currently staying on Ser Albin's family estate, rather than join either the rebelling mages or templars. Both sides sicken me. Ser Albin's family was gracious enough to allow their youngest son and his remaining "Circle" to stay on their property. I have done my best to continue the very young apprentices' education, but it has been very trying for them. They have gone through more than anyone should go through in a lifetime. This rebellion aids no one, and we cannot live like this forever._  
  
_We have heard word of Divine Justinia's conclave. I have not the foggiest if it will actually succeed, but we have no other chance at the moment for peace. First Enchanter Channer has chosen me to attend the conclave as the Ostwick Circle's delegate. I will be accompanied by the remaining templars, save for the Knight-Commander and Captain, who I have mercifully convinced to stay behind with the apprentices. I have written up a proposal for a new system for education for the mages, enclosed in the letter for you to share with your colleagues. The Circle cannot go on like it was before, or else we risk repeating history. My foremost goal is finding a compromise and ending this blighted war._  
  
_Maker keep you, and Maker preserve us all._  
  
_Regards,_  
  
_Junior Enchanter Dawn Trevelyan._

* * *

  
**Solace, 9:41 Dragon**  
  
Vivienne looked out over the soiree from her shadowed, quiet location, waiting for the right moment. Her face was pulled into the most neutral mask she could manage, as she waited.  
  
_She'll be here soon._  
  
It had been years. All she knew of the newly-titled Herald of Andraste was from Lydia's and her letter, gossip of her peers, and the memories of when Dawn was six years old. She would admit, openly, that she wanted to join the Inquisition to get close to the people in charge and exert some sort of power over what happened next. Underneath it, though, part of her was insatiably curious to see Dawn Trevelyan, all grown up, the sole survivor of the Conclave and supposed chosen of the Maker.   
  
_She's twenty-seven years old. She's still young. Perhaps I can help guide her._  
  
"Introducing the Herald of Andraste, Lady Dawn Trevelyan."  
  
Vivienne stared out as a young woman quietly stepped inside the manor, looking about curiously. She held her hands together in front of her, as she politely bowed to anyone who bowed their head in acknowledgement. Her dress was simple, but lovely: a slender green gown that matched the color of her eyes. Her freckles hadn't faded, and her hair was still the same dark brown, albeit a bit more well-kept for this event, shoulder-length and combed repeatedly until it was as flat as she could make it. Vivienne frowned, slightly, as she spied a long scar over the left side of her face, just over her eye, which had been mercifully spared. It was still healing, though she tried to cover it with make-up, and Vivienne knew it had to be from the Ostwick Circle's uprising. Her mark, which Vivienne couldn't help but stare at, glowed ever-so-slightly, illuminating her hand.  
  
She carried herself well, but Vivienne knew the signs of stress. The young woman was intercepted by a pair of nobles who seemed eager to speak with her, and while she couldn't hear what exactly was being spoken, it appeared to be civil, and carried on for but a few moments until a very familiar and disdained voice rang through the hall, catching the attention of all. Vivienne's lips curled into a scowl as she heard it.  
  
"The Inquisition! What a load of pig shit." a marquis scoffed, approaching the Herald. "Washed-up sisters and crazed seekers. No one can take them seriously." Dawn quietly side-stepped as the man was about to push past her, and he continued speaking as he turned to face her, ready to duel. Dawn's facial expression remained neutral as possible as the man continued. "Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power."  
  
Dawn had paused for a moment, as if thinking of just the right words to say, and she finally spoke. "The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas." she said calmly, and looked as though she was about to say more when the man scoffed and spoke first.  
  
"Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!" The Herald didn't move or react; she just stared at him, lips pursed as he approached, though Vivienne could spy the tell-tale, subtle sparks near the glowing hand that she recognized as a barrier spell ready to cast at any moment as he got in her face. "We know what your 'Inquisition' truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you'd step outside and answer the charges."  
  
Vivienne had been slowly approaching as he spoke, and finally acted as he stepped back and reached for his sword. He froze in place, and Dawn stepped back quickly, looking between him and the source of the spell as Vivienne made her way down the stairs. Dawn smiled gratefully at her as she made her way. "My dear Marquis," she started coldly, "how unkind of you to use such language in my house... to my guests." She stepped down from the stairs, giving him a mock look of disappointment. "You know such rudeness is... intolerable."  
  
"Madame Vivienne!" he squawked in fear as she walked around him. "I humbly beg your pardon."  
  
"You should." she said dryly as she finally turned to face him. "Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?" She finally turned to Dawn with a _tsk_. "My lady, you're wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?"  
  
Another test, of sorts, she knew. Dawn crossed her arms. "I believe the Marquis has seen the error of his ways." she said, calmly as ever. Vivienne nodded, feeling both disappointed she didn't get to humiliate him thoroughly and proud of Dawn's composure. The enchantress turned back to the man, putting her hand on his chin.  
  
"By the grace of Andraste, you have your life. Do try to be more careful with it." she warned, and snapped her fingers to free him. The marquis coughed and quickly hurried out, his head down, cheeks reddened. Vivienne finally turned her attention back to Dawn, a genuine smile on her face that the younger mage returned. "I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you."  
  
"The feeling is mutual, my lady." Dawn said with a bow. The two headed away from the party to a quiet corridor, illuminated only by a scant few candles, the moonlight streaming from an open window, and the light of the Anchor.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," Vivienne started, "I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."  
  
"Charmed, Lady Vivienne." Dawn said with a courtesy and a smile. Vivienne smiled back.   
  
"Ah, but I didn't bring you here for mere pleasantries. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles." she started, jumping right in. "Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people, and it comes as a reassurance to hear that you, a fellow _loyal_ mage, have become among its leadership." She smiled wryly. "As the leader of the last loyal mages in Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."  
  
The Enchantress saw Dawn's lip twitch and her eyes shift down for a moment when she said last loyal mages, and knew Dawn's feelings on the Circle were still mixed. _Never to mind, I will show her that her faith hasn't been misplaced._ Vivienne reassured herself. She was fully expecting a gauntlet of questions-- nothing unexpected-- but Dawn blushed and grinned, looking relieved. "We'll be happy to have you, Enchantress Vivienne. Welcome aboard." she agreed quickly. Vivienne, albeit a bit surprised, grinned.  
  
"Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that."

* * *

  
**_Early August, 9:41 Dragon_  
**  
Haven would hardly be Vivienne's first choice for a place to make the Inquisition's first base, but she knew they had limited options, and she knew the Marquis DuRellion had already been attempting to eject the refugees. He had come back once, and after a brief argument and strict scolding from the Herald herself (it made Vivienne so proud) he left, grumbling as he went. Vivienne had observed the Herald, to see if Lydia's letters were true, and found herself pleased with what she saw. As soon as she had arrived, Dawn greeted her and made certain she was comfortable as could be with the accomadations Haven could offer. Their first conversation in Haven had gone fantastically, and it made her heart start to grow fonder of the young mage. Dawn had been tight-lipped on her opinion of the Chantry and Circle, but she had vocally expressed a complete and utter disdain for the war and an agreement that mages needed _some_ system of schooling. Vivienne had brought up Lydia, briefly, but dropped the topic when she saw how much it pained the Herald. Dawn took the time to talk to her and everyone and _listen_ , as well as being fully willing to listen to concerns and complaints. Not once had she complained, however. She busied herself with other matters in the meanwhile, not all of which were related to the Inquisition.  
  
For at _least_ an hour a day, usually more if she could, Dawn held a little school session in one of the larger buildings, teaching children how to read, though if she got the opportunity to teach more, she did. It seemed to give the Herald some reminder of who she was, and she seemed well-pleased with her efforts. It had been the afternoon when Vivienne dropped by to speak with the teacher, who had just let out class. She watched as numerous children hurried out of the classroom, talking and giggling and _happy_ in spite of the hole in the sky. There was a mix of elven, human, and even a qunari or dwarven child or two who left the integrated classroom, and all carried a book of some sort-- mostly children's books, thin and worn and loved. When the enchantress could finally make it through the doorway past the children into the cabin, she stopped to take a good look around.  
  
It was decorated as what Vivienne would expect of a schoolhouse for children, with a chalkboard in the back behind the teacher's desk and numerous drawings by children and various posters on the wall. The chalkboard in the back had basic mathematical problems and solutions for the day, and numerous desks were in neat little rows before the chalkboard. There was only one child left in one of them, a young elven girl with pigtails in the front right desk. Dawn stood by her desk, glancing only briefly up at Vivienne to nod at her in recognition before turning her attention back to the girl she was working with.   
  
"...rise over run, and that's the slope of a straight line." she said. "Do you remember the formula?"  
  
"Yeah," the girl agreed, "y equals mx plus b. M is slope. Slope is rise over run. I see now." she said, enthused as she drew her line across the paper. Vivienne glanced up at the chalkboard again and then back to the teacher and student. Dawn was grinning and nodding.  
  
"Very good!" she praised, and the girl giggled and blushed. The woman proffered a sheet of paper with various math problems-- all involving graphing-- to the young girl, who eagerly look them. "I managed to get the length and width of several buildings and structures around Haven. You don't _have_ to do this, but if you complete it by next week, I'll give you ten points extra credit in class, and a bonus five if you can correctly write a little sentence about each math problem you do-- just describe how you solved it. It doesn't have to be perfect. I just want you to try and practice."  
  
The girl paused and looked up from the paper. "That's it?"  
  
"That's it." she said calmly. "If you need help, feel free to come ask me." She gestured towards a bookshelf in the back full of children's books. "Now, pack up and go choose a book to read and return for next class period."  
  
The student reached up and hugged her briefly, surprising the young teacher, who returned the hug and smiled at the girl as she hurried to the bookshelf, picked out a book after a moment's consideration, and was about to hurry out the door when she finally saw the enchantress by the doorway. She smiled sheepishly and hurried out before Vivienne could say a word, and finally the enchantress looked back up to Dawn, who waved at her cheerfully. "How do you do, Madame Vivienne?" she greeted.   
  
"I am well, thank you." Vivienne remarked, raising an eyebrow. "The board only has basic mathematical formulas. Who was that little girl?"  
  
Dawn shrugged as she headed to her desk, looking over the homework left upon it before turning her gaze back to the other mage. "Dirthara? She's the daughter of a pair of refugees who are now working for the Inquisition; they were among the first to send their child to my class. They want her to get an education, and she's _way_ beyond the other students in math and science, and wants to learn more, so I agreed to show her some new material after class. She struggles in language arts, though, so I figured I could get her to practice both what she loves and what she needs to improve in by relating it to what she's interested in. It's worked well, so far." She grinned. "She already has long division down, and she's going to exceed my knowledge in math soon enough. I'll have to teach her formulas they taught us in the Circle for spellwork." She nodded to herself proudly. "That girl will be a great mathematician or scientist someday."  
  
Vivienne smiled in approval with a little nod. "I see! What a novel way to teach."  
  
"Thank you, Vivienne." the Herald said with a little bow. "Did you need something today?"  
  
"No, no," she reassured, stepping more into the classroom. "I just wanted to see your handiwork, and I see you're doing Enchanter Lydia's old way of teaching literature to the young ones." The two shared a look and grinned.  
  
" _'Reading a book everyday is reading a book for life!_ '" they said in unison, giggling as they did so. Vivienne waved her along, and the two mages headed out of the classroom as Dawn caught up to her.   
  
"Come along, Darling," she urged, "I've sent for tea and biscuits. You deserve a bit of a break after teaching."  
  
"I'll drink to that." the teacher said dryly. "Tea, I mean. Not wine. It's not even dusk."   
  
"Maker's breath. Really, now..."  
  
"Don't judge me too harshly, Vivienne. All people who work with children drink in their off-hours."

They would talk for the next few hours, whiling away the hours until Dawn was called into a war table meeting. Commander Cullen approached the two women at their table in the Chantry, carrying parchment in his hands. Vivienne caught as Dawn's eyes widened ever-so-slightly as Cullen approached, and the same in him. She had to bite back a giggle as the two talked, briefly, while he invited her to the meeting, his eyes focused intently on her. _Oh, that's adorable,_ she thought wryly, _that's too adorable._

"I'm sorry, Vivienne, but I'm afraid duty calls." the teacher apologized. "Perhaps we can have tea again another time?"  
  
"But of course." she dismissed calmly, smiling somewhat smugly. "Don't let me stop either of you. If you require my assistance, do let me know. Anytime..."


End file.
